kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Request: Time-Altering Battle
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, after a failed attempt to take the past Ixa Knuckle from Otoya, Keisuke goes to Mamoru to explain himself from being the future though Otoya thinks he is lying. When he attempts to confront Otoya at Tanahashi's Studio, Keisuke meets Maya and falls in love with her to his shock. After an attempt to blackmail Otoya by kidnapping Yuri, Maya saves him and questions him about the feeling of love. Although Keisuke cannot answer directly, he gives her his good luck charm, the first button he received from bounty hunting. The Cicada Fangire arrives, revealing Maya as a Fangire as he pleas her to stop being with humans. When the Fangire arrives to kill Tanahashi, Otoya arrives as Keisuke is witness to crucial fight between Otoya and the Cicada Fangire had already begun, with the Fangire taking Tanahashi as a hostage. Keisuke manages to intervene before Tanahashi is wounded in the crossfire as Castle Doran's Time Door closes on Keisuke's time in 1986, with the Cicada Fangire escaping his predestined demise as a result while Maya looks after her infant son, Taiga. In 2008, while visiting Shima, Wataru and Kengo are temporary deputized as Fangire Hunters to counter the Crab Fangire as he goes on a feeding frenzy. But once Nago made the changes, Megumi joins the fray as Wataru manages to transform into Kiva behind a pillar and support the two until the Cicada Fangire arrives to aid the Crab Fangire in double teaming Kiva. By then, Keisuke arrives and takes out the Cicada Fangire as Rising Ixa while Kiva shatters the Crab Fangire in Emperor Form with the Garulu Saber. Back at the cafe, Keisuke is shocked to find out that Wataru is in possession of what he referred to as a heirloom from his mother; the very same button that Keisuke gave to Maya in 1986. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Form Changes 'Kiva: '''Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Ixa Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 26, . *A request in music usually refers to an individual's inquiry to have a certain musical piece or song performed for their behalf or for someone else. (Ex. Wedding parties: DJs get requests from the bride and groom and thier familes on what music they would like to dance to) *First time where Kiva and Ixa are in the same battle and do not fight after defeating the Fangires. *This marks the last time that Kiva uses Garulu Fever. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening, Metronome: Miraculous Memory, 80's: Angry Rising Blue and Request: Time-Altering Battle. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢リクエスト・時を変える戦い｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢リクエスト・時を変える戦い｣ Category:Episodes